Save Me From Myself
by nubianroyalty
Summary: He's running away from the darkness. She's running away from idealism. They bump into each other unexpectedly and maybe, just maybe, they could help each other escape. Posthogwarts. Draco and Cho. My first fic. Please R&R?
1. Chapter 1

  
Chapter 1 

**Draco's POV**

There he was. Walking ever so quickly along the streets of of New York. He allowed his feet to take him wherever it was safe since he did not have any idea where to go. It had only been his third day in New York and he already wished he were in some place else.

Draco Malfoy, at 20, still continued to run away from those who devoted themselves to the Dark Lord. It had been almost a year after Voldemort's death. Most death eaters had been banished from the world and those remaining wish to continue to Dark Lord's wrath over the wizarding, and even the muggle world. These remaining Death Eaters saw great potential in Draco because in him was great power, ferocity and respectability. They knew that Draco could lead them and make the Dark Side alive once more.

Draco did not want this. Draco wanted to live a normal life, which is why he chose to live in the Muggle world. He lived the life of a traveller. Seeing the beauty of the world which he has never seen before for when he was younger, he was confined behind the walls of their Manor, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

So, as mentioned, Draco was quickly walking. Clearly, one could tell that he was running away. A death eater had spotted him earlier in Times Square, hailing a taxi. Sensing something wasn't right, Draco rejected the idea of getting a cab and quickly walked away. He entered into one of the stores and bought himself clothes which would make him less noticable and at the same time, less suspicious. It took him quite some time to complete his search for clothing. By the time he was done, it was already night time.

Draco had a pair of khaki pants on, a red shirt and a black hoodie. _"I guess now, I'm Muggle enough and I look like one of those New Yorkers_", he thought.

Rain started to pour as Draco continued to walk towards God-knows-where. He pulled up his hood to shelter his head from the rain. He ran a little bit faster to look for a place to stay but by some strange reason, something made him turn to a dark alley. He let himself be dragged into that alley when suddenly, he stumbled over something.

Or someone.

**Cho's POV**

She was tired of being the epitome of a perfect girl. She was exotic looking yet very beautiful. She was also gifted with admirable intelligence, a well-toned body, an amazing sense of humor and wisdom more than any girl of her age. Sure, she was thankful but she was tired of all the expectations from people, especially her parents. She came from a lineage of dilligent people and this added even more pressure for her to achieve something. She was tired of being seen as someone special. For once, she wished to be ordinary. She wished to live in a place where no one knew what she was capable of. This is why she chose New York.

After her graduation at Hogwarts, Cho Chang worked for the Ministry for about a year. So much has happened during the year she worked for the Ministry and this made her depressed. She no longer wished to witness bloodshed and killings. She couldn't handle it anymore. This is why she left for the Muggle world, to pursue something she liked but then again, she didn't know what she really wanted and this was so unlike Cho as seen through the eyes of the people who thought had known her very well.

She entered various jobs. First, as a barista at a coffee shop. Then, as a mall attendant. She knew she could do better than make coffee and give customers what they want, so she decided to work as a production assistant for a television network. Before she went on with this job, Cho researched about production the muggle way. Eventually she got in, but after 2 years of devoting herself to the network, they had fired her.

Cho felt miserable that night.

"Great, 21 and jobless. How could things get any better"

She walked towards her usual spot. An alley a couple of blocks away from Times Square.

She sat down on the cemented floor, took out a lighter and a rolled up joint, lit it up and smoked the night away.

She liked smoking pot whenever she felt down because it made her feel a bit lightheaded. It made her forget about her worries, even for just a short time. She got this habit from her co-worker at the coffee shop and she was thankful she had discovered it. There were potions and spells in New York which could actually make her feel better and besides, she no longer resorted to wizardry ever since the days she left the Ministry.

Each puff made her feel so much better. But just as she was on the verge of another indescribable euphoria, someone had stepped and stumbled on her.

"Ouch, watch it!", she screamed.

**Draco's POV**

Draco quickly stood up and dusted the dirt and mud off his clothes. Panic filled his thoughts.

"Watch it next time Mister. I know it's dark, but you should know that the alleys here aren't always empty"

Draco breathed a heavy sigh. He was relieved that it had been a female voice. Female death eaters were rare so there was a very small chance that this girl could actually do something to him.

"I'm so sorry", Draco said. "Here, let me help you up"

The girl refused to take Draco's hand as he offered it and stood up by herself.

"May I ask you what in the world are you doing here?" said the girl in an irritated tone

"See, um, I'm running away from someone. I really need a place to go to. A place where I won't be found. It's really urgent. If you can help me, I will greatly appreciate it", he said with utter desperation.

Hoping that the girl would agree, she said "Well, I guess we were brought together by faith. I know the perfect place. Come on, follow me".

The girl started to run faster and further into the alley.

"Do you know how to climb fences? Because we'll be going over a couple of them", said she.

"Of course. Haven't you seen how gorgeous and toned my body is? What makes you think that I can't do it?" Draco said in a snotty, wise-ass tone.

"How arrogant! You speak like someone I know." she spat at him.

Draco was so amazed watching the girl jump over fences and barricades. She must be an athlete. Her legs and arms were so strong that she could carry herself effortlessly. Despite this, the way she ran was so graceful, making her femininity shown.

She knew her way around this muggle city very well. Thank God, Draco had literally stumbled upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They came upon a building of merely 20 floors. A pretty decent building it was.

"Come in", she said as both of them headed towards the elevator, only to be welcomed with a big OUT OF ORDER sign carelessly written on a badly torn sheet of paper.

"I'm sorry. I guess we have to take the stairs, that is, if you actually still have some energy to climb all the way up to the 16th floor", said she. A grunt was the only thing Draco could manage to come up with as a reply. He had no choice and besides, "this might be a great opportunity for me to for once, escape from the harsh past which still continues to chase me", he thought to himself.

On the way up the stairs, Draco kept on wondering who this kind-hearted soul was. She went ahead of him and he couldn't help but stare at her long black hair with streaks of red all tied up in a messy bun. Her waist was small, her arms, muscular. "Must be an athlete", Draco thought, "a very attractive athlete". Draco halted realizing that what he had been thinking of was strange. But he felt like he was being drawn into this girl whose physique seemed so familiar. Though he still hasn't taken a good glimpse of her face, he felt as if he knew this appealing girl from before.

"We're finally here", she said. "Now make yourself comfortable. Sit or lie down or whatever anywhere you like. I'll be in the kitchen so I can prepare food for you cause you seem like you haven't eaten in days. Do you eat mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese? I'm sorry, but that's all I have"

"That would be great. I'd eat anything right now." Draco answered back, not ashamed of how hungry he had become after all that running and walking.

"Feel at home, then. Relax, you look like you need a lot of it. Don't worry, no one else lives here", she kindly said.

Draco looked around the unit. It was pretty big considering that she was living alone. There was a violet velvet couch in the corner of the room. In front of the couch was her entertainment unit which consisted of a flat television, a dvd player, audio cd's and dvd's. The unit was aesthetically attractive and it reflected the girl's attitude and image. He was actually starting to like the place. Strange as it may be, but he felt like he was home. He plumped himself on the violet couch and felt comfort he hadn't felt ever since he left the Malfoy Manor. Beside the couch was a bookshelf covered by red cloth. Draco felt curious about what books were hidden behind the cloth and besides, who covers a bookshelf with a piece of cloth. He knew it would be disrespectful of him to look behind the cloth but he couldn't resist. He peeked at the books inside and to his surprise, he saw books he hasn't seen in quite some time.

Arithmancy

Divination

Potions

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Transfiguration

Herbology

"Bloody Hell. Books from Hogwarts. The girl I'm with is a wizard! Unbelievable"

Seeing the books made Draco even more curious especially now that he's with someone who may possibly be with a former Death Eater.

"What if I'm actually in a trap? What if she is a Death Eater? Or what if she used to serve the Dark Lord?" These questions kept on racing in Draco's head so without hesitation, Draco pulled out one book, opened it and finally found out who this girl who was cooking dinner for him was.

"This book belongs to Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. If ever found, please return to the owner immediately."

"Nah, it couldn't be. Cho wouldn't dress up like the girl I'm with now. Cho's all sissy and girly. This mysterious girl is just too rebellious to be Cho. Maybe this girl just borrowed the book from Cho or maybe she found it but never returned it" Draco said to himself, still in utter disbelief. He placed the book back in place and sat down on the couch again, just in time before the girl approached him.

"It seems that you're pretty comfortable. Well, here's your food. Eat well and slowly cause if you don't you might choke.", she said. Draco stared at the girl, examining her face, looking for traces of the Cho Chang he knew from Hogwarts but then again, he couldn't remember much about the way his former schoolmate looked like.

"Excuse me, but, you're staring at me in the most awkward way possible. What's wrong?" she spat at him then she looked at the glass table on which she placed his food. Her pissed face turned into a smiling one. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to get you a drink. By the way, you can take off your cap now. No one's chasing you anymore." The girl uttered these words as she walked back into the kitchen.

Draco did what he was told. He ran his hands through his hair which almost covered his eyes. "Who could this girl be? Cho doesn't wear eyeliner. She doesn't have a pierced belly and it's impossible for Cho to have her jet black hair dyed." Without knowing who this girl was, Draco remained restless. He stood up from the couch and looked around for more evidences of who this girl really was.

There was a corridor on the opposite corner of where the couch was. Draco walked towards that corridor which happened to be dark, so he looked for the light switch. When the lights went on, he saw frames hanging on the walls and even a Nimbus 2001 broomstick. He walked further into the corridor and saw what the frames contained. There were moving photographs of Ravenclaw Quidditch Team and there were certificates from Hogwarts awarded to Cho Chang for excellence in academics and Quidditch.

Upon seeing that hall of fame, Draco let out a quick sigh of relief and for some unknown reason, thanked God that he was with someone like Cho.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Draco returned to the couch before Cho came back. The food was still hot and it looked scrumptious. Without hesitation, Draco induged in the food, eating like there was no tomorrow. He was too hungry and this was actually the first decent hearty meal he had eaten in such a long time. "This is the best tasting mashed potato and macaroni and cheese I ever had", he thought to himself

Cho's POV 

Cho couldn't stop thinking that the hell was wrong with that guy she welcomed into her home. The way he looked at her made her feel slightly uncomfortable because no one has ever looked at her that way since Cedric.

"Cedric", she whispered to herself, "wherever you are, I hope you're doing much better".

She didn't like thinking of Cedric that much anymore. Though she was able to stop crying over him a year after he passed away, she still found it difficult to forget about the special moments they both shared. The only way she was able to shun those memories was when she was fussing over things. Her former job distracted her from reminiscing, her drug use made her mind fly away into an unknown realm. But now, she was left with the latter and the problem with this was that the latter was slowly destroying her.

Losing herself in her thoughts, Cho almost forgot that she was supposed to stir up some juice for her visitor. "At least he can distract me from my shitty life, or so I hope he will. Dear God, I hope he's not some homeless lunatic or a serial killer", Cho thought as she was stirring the lemonade.

Cho carried the cold pitcher back to her living room and found her visitor who seemed to be enjoying the food she made for him. She blurted a small laugh which caused her visitor to look up.

"You know, I suggest that you breathe in between spoonfuls of macaroni. I wouldn't want someone to choke and die here in my place. Here's your drink. Make sure you gulp it down slowly as well cause you might end up coughing or what not." Cho said, sarcastically.

"Thank you so much", her visitor replied with a full mouth.

"Don't eat with your mouth full. You have manners, I suppose. You can also take off your hoodie because I can turn on the heater. I'm pretty cold myself, too. And oh yeah, you can take that cap off your head. It's quite disturbing ang it's making you look creepier. ", she said monotously.

Cho was fine with the fact that people eat with hats or caps on as she would do that herself. But she just had to know who this man was. Pretending to be conscious about manners was just an excuse for Cho to have a look at this man sitting on her couch.

She watched as the man zipped down his black hoodie. As he was taking it off, Cho could not help but stare at the body which had been hidden by the black clothing. He wore a white shirt which sort of clung to his body. He was thin but Cho could see that he had a muscular built despite his small frame and his arms were muscular as well, but not too muscular. Cho could feel her stomach flutter. "Why do I have a weird feeling about this?", she thought to herself.

Time seemed to slow down for her as she watched this man take off his cap. Blonde hair showed. The man brushed his hand up his hair which had been messed up by the cap. Cho's eyes widened with who was standing in front of her.

"But it couldn't be. This could be anyone. There are a million people with blonde hair".

But the color of this man's hair was just different. The way it fell down to his face was just so familiar and it could only belong to one person and this person happened to be one of the many people who were quite well-known at Hogwarts.

Slowly, the man looked up and locked eyes with Cho.

"Malfoy!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You might all be wondering why suddenly, Draco had a cap in the third chapter.I forgot to mention that in the first chapter, Draco also bought a cap along with his new outfit. Sorry. I had only realized this a couple of minutes ago.

Thanks for those who reviewed! Keep em coming!

**Chapter 4**

**Cho's POV**

"Good Evening, Chang", said Draco in a serious tone.

Silence.

Cho was speechless. As if her words were taken out of her mouth. Draco's words echoed through Cho's head She knew her eyes were glued to his but she could not do anything. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Cho finally got herself back to her senses.

"What the fuck are you doing here in New York!" blurted Cho. Damn, did she sound rude.

"Why? Is there anything wrong about it? Do you own New York?" he spat

"No." she said in a soft tone

"I have a fucking right to go wherever I please. I may be homeless but I still have the money". After having said that, Draco stopped, realizing that he said something he should not have.

"You're homeless? The Draco Malfoy? The filthy rich murderer not living in the vast grandeur of his manor, anymore? You got to be kidding me"

"I'ts not funny Chang and for ther ecord I am not a murderer so don't you dare accuse me of being one. You're all the same. You know, I was hoping that I would find some solace in someplace and in someone. I've found that solace here in New York and I'm still hoping that someone here in this city would treat me differently, unlike the way all you wizards always have." His voice started to trail off. "I was hoping that you would be that someone Cho but I was wrong… yet again"

What Draco had just said stabbed Cho's heart. She never thought that a Malfoy would say such a statement. All this time she thought Draco was enjoying the reputation he made for himself. This made Cho feel guilty and awful.

"I'm sorry", she uttered under her breath

"Sorry! That's all you can say! I'm sick and tired of hearing those two syllables coming out of people's mouths."

"I really am, Draco. See, I never thought---"

"Never thought that what?", he interrupted. "That I was human, too? That I'm not a cold-blooded pureblood with arrogance which defies the infinite universe?" Cho noticed that tears started to fill Draco's eyes.

"You're all the same. All the fucking same", he said this as his voice faded

Cho sat down beside him, pulled him closer gently and embraced him. Draco clung to her like a lost child.

"I am not a killer. It was all a façade. I did not kill him. The Dark Lord controlled me." He said between sobs.

She could not help but feel pity for Draco now, but she did not want to cry. She was tired of crying no matter how hard it was to avoid the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Be strong, Draco. Don't let it destroy you". These were the only words Cho had managed to say and with those words, she felt like a hypocrite. The nerve of her to tell other people to be strong when she couldn't stand up for herself. She was slowly destroying herself because she thought she deserved it. But she had to pretend to be strong even just for a while.. for Draco.

"You can tell me anything Draco.. anything"

**Draco's POV**

Draco held unto Cho. He didn't care if she thought of him as a helpless adult because in reality he wasn't. For some strange reason, he wanted Cho to see the real him because maybe she would care for him. He wanted to know how being comforted and acred for felt like. He wanted to savor the moment in which she held him in a warm comforting embrace and not let go of her small curvy frame.

"You can tell me anything Draco.. anything", she told him. With these words, Draco knew he would have to break free from the warmth Cho was giving him and so he did.

This is when Draco started his story.

"Remember the Astronomy Tower incident back when you were in your last year at Hogwarts?"

"Where Dumbledore was kiled by Snape", Cho replied with a bitter tone.

"Exactly but I'm definitely sure that you know every single detail yet not know if it is the truth or not"

Cho nodded. She knew how stories like those have a tendency to change as it goes around different groups of people. Upon hearing the story about Dumbledore's murder, she would not believe it but not knowing the truth didn't matter too. All that did was the fact that a great man had been killed.

"I never expected Snape to be at the scene. I was appointed by the Dark Lord to take away Dumbledore's life and I admit that I agreed to this because I had no choice!", his tone was starting to turn into a shout.

"Calm down, Draco. Life never runs out of choices. If you think you've ran out of these choices, it just means you have to look further and dig deeper. You don't always have to follow what Voldemort told you"

"But if the life of your mother was at stake, you would not consider any other option, right? My mother was the only person who truly loved me and cared for me and the Dark Lord threatened me. At first he said that he would free my father from Azkaban. I told him that I wouldn't do it cause I did not care about Lucius anymore. Lucius can rot in Azkaban for all I care." He said with much hate.

"So since Voldemort really wanted Dumbledore killed, he made a deal that if you did not kill Dumbledore, he would send your mother to Azkaban with your father as well. Am I right?"

"Not quite. He wouldn't just send my mother to Azkaban. He would kill her in front of my very eyes if I did not fulfill his orders." Cho started to sense great anger in Draco's eyes upon hearing these words come from him. She didn't know what to say, thinking that by telling him that things will be better was a stupid idea. She felt helpless because all she could offer him was silence.

Draco could tell that Cho was speechless, yet again and so he continued with his story.

"It was all just a façade Cho. It pained me that I had to kill someone. I can still accept the fact that I make fun of Potter and his friends but taking away a person's life is more than I can handle. But there I was, at the Astronomy Tower, facing one of the most important decisions I have to make in life: to kill or not to kill."

"Oh God…" came out of Cho's mouth.

"But Snape just had to barge into the room, just when I gave my wand a flick. He had killed Dumbledore before I did. That asshole. The Dark Lord found out about this, that it was Snape who fulfilled the very important task he gave me. After that incident, I rushed back to the Manor only to be welcomed by Voldemort who seemed to have a tight and firm grip on my mother's arm. She was in pain, I could tell. Bruises and cuts were all over her frail body. I can remember her pleading "My dear Draco, runaway! Save yourself!" But I couldn't move. Voldemort said "Aren't you going to follow your mother's orders, you useless Death Eater! You are a disgrace!" and with those words, he threw my mother at my feet. As I stooped down to hold her in my arms, two evil wrods came out of Voldemort and with a flash of green light, mother was gone. I never got to hold her close alive. She was dead in my arms. Lifeless. I looked down at her face and wiped her cheeks which were still wet from the tears she had shed for me. My world crashed. Why didn't I do anything about it. When I looked up, Voldemort was gone."

He felt his voice quiver and tears starting to weld up in his eyes.

"My last year at Hogwarts was hell but I still decided to go through it because it would make my mother really proud of me. I walked the halls of that damn school everyday and was laughed at whenever I would pass by. People would either call me a murderer or a coward. Some students would mock me. Even Potter and his friends did so and they were enjoying it because finally the tables had turned. I didn't give a shit about anyone else in Hogwarts anymore so I concentrated on my academics. I graduated with honors and special awards but without my mother by my side. After the ceremony, I went home, packed my things and did what my mother last said to me… runaway. Now, I'm here in New York City, in your apartment."

"Mind if I ask why you stumbled on me?"

Draco grabbed the glass of lemonade, took a sip and continued his story.

"See, on my last year, Voldemort was killed by no less than Potter himself. The Death Eaters, all frustrated, were all in hiding after the death of that stupid lord bastard. With the power of an evil force still present in them, their desire to live up to Voldemort's legacy was strong. They wanted to relive his spirit, his deeds, his power and they all saw me as a possible leader. They never knew the whole truth which I just told you earlier, Cho. They didn't know that it was against my will to do such a task and they didn't know how much I loved my mother. They thought that, even if I failed Voldemort, I still had this strong influence on most of them since I walk around carrying the last name I dread. But I have decided that I do not want to be involved in any of their evil bullshit ways anymore but they were just so damn desperate, they followed me wherever I went. They would track me down although sometimes I was lucky enough to escape them and this would be one of those lucky days." Draco said with a smile.

Cho felt her cheeks redden. "You know what, I think it is. You can stay here now Draco. I think you'll be safe here in my place. I know how running away so many times feels like, don't worry. Forgive me for being so harsh" said Cho as she placed her hand over his. "Now go sleep because you need it. Your room is at the door to the left. If you want anything, my room's right infront of yours. Good night Draco. May you sleep in solace tonight", then she stood up and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed

She quickly turned around but what seemed to happen so fast wasn't how it seemed for Draco. When Cho turned around, it was as if everything was happening in slow motion. When her eyes were now gazing at his and a smile formed on her lips, Draco felt his heart beat in the most unusual way.

"What is it?"

No response from Draco.

"Hello! Earth to Malfoy! What is it?", Cho said while waving her hands in front of him

"Sorry. I spaced out. I just wanted to say thank you" but in reality, Draco was lured by the way Cho looked and somehow he kept on thinking what she meant by "I know how running away so many times feels like".

"Well, No problem. Goodnight"

Draco entered the room and plopped himself on the bed. He thought to himself _"What did she mean? Was she running away from something, too? Doesn't matter now, at least I know I'm safe in here. No running away for a longer period of time.. hopefully"_

After some moments of thinking he closed his eyes and had the best sleep after the longest time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cho's POV

By 8 a.m, Cho was already up. Still in her pyjamas, Cho went to the kitchen and whipped up some chocolate-chip pancakes and strawberry smoothies for herself and of course, her guest.

Her guest! Draco! Could he still be inside the unit? Cho started worrying. She was too pre-occupied with her cooking that she forgot to check if Draco was still in his room, asleep or doing something else. She placed the pancakes and smoothies on the table and proceeded to Draco's room. Cho opened the door hoping to find Draco still there and what a relief it was seeing him there. Draco lay in bed, entangled in his sheets, face buried in the fluffy pillow. Even in a such a state, he seemed so peaceful and she thought she heard him snore a little, too. Cho started snickering and holding in her laughter but it was an adorable sight to behold and Cho seemed to have lost herself for a few minutes just staring at Draco sleeping like a 4 year old.

"And to think he was such a tough guy back at school. Haha.", Cho thought to herself. After giving the slumbering blonde one last look, she quietly closed the door behind her, not wanting to disturb him from his sleep.

For some reason, Cho did not want to close that door. She liked watching Draco sleep. He looked so innocent. Then she slapped herself. What was she thinking? Since when did she find joy in watching other people sleep? Something was coming over her and she wanted to distract herself from it.

"Maybe I should hit the mall first and buy some necessities. I don't think he'll be up any sooner. Right. I'll just prepare myself then go"

She ate her breakfast ahead, took a bath, and dressed up in a plaid skirt, and a black polo. She didn't bother wearing shoes so she just wore her black slippers. On her way out, she placed the smoothie in the refrigerator, grabbed a pen and a paper, thinking that she might have to leave a note for Draco who might start worrying. After scribbling down the note, she posted it on the refrigerator door, then off she went.

DRACO'S POV

Squirming around with his sheets, Draco slowly opened his eyes to a new day.

"What the? Where are my pillows?" his arms started to reach out to other areas of the bed to check where his pillows went. He slowly got up on his elbows, looked down on the floor and saw all his pillows scattered on the floor. He was too lazy to pick them up. He wanted to sleep some more.

"Great. Just great." Then he plopped himself back on the bed. There he was, lying on his back, looking around the room and finally caught himself staring at the bare ceiling. "How long have I been asleep?", he wondered since it seemed that he was in the deepest slumber he had ever gotten. Draco looked around the room searching for signs of a wall clock. Apparently, there was an alarm clock on top of the sidetable on the left side of his bed. He grabbed the clock and looked at the time.

"11:30! I've been sleeping for 11 hours? Oh yeah! A new world record for Draco Malfoy!", Draco stood up from the bed and went outside to greet Cho and thank her for buying a very comfortable bed to sleep on.

"Cho!" he shouted out but there was no answer. "Cho? Where are you?" he said in a calmer tone. He looked around the living room. Maybe she was still asleep. So he checked out if Cho was still asleep. He opened the door gently and took a peek at her room. No one was there. He went to the kitchen hoping to find her cooking lunch or eating brunch but all he saw was a note.

_Malfoy,_

_I just went to the mall, you sleepy head. I needed to buy some necessities and since there wasn't anyone to talk to at home, I just went out to have a little fun by myself. Haha. Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. _

_In case your stomach starts to complain, I made you some pancakes which are on the table in case you can't see them with your morning-glorified eyes and a smoothie which you can find in the ref. _

_I'll be back by lunchtime bearing real food. _

_--Chang_

Draco gave out a little laugh. Then he rubbed his eyes and did he have a lot of morning-glory. This made Draco laugh once more. He needed to wash himself up first before eating the pancakes Cho made for him. When he entered the bathroom, he realized that he didn't have any other clothes. Great. How unhygienic. Nevertheless, he still took a shower and decided on wearing his clothes inside-out. He felt pathetic, but he didn't have a choice. Cho left him some food, why didn't leave him some clothes? "Oh well", he thought to himself.

He went back to the kitchen, grabbed the plate, took the smoothie out of the refrigerator and placed them on the center table of the living room set. He sat down comfortably on the couch then started eating. The table surface was made of glass and beneath it were what seemed photo albums. On one of the albums, the word HOGWARTS was imprinted on the cover. Curious, Draco dropped his fork and took the album out. He felt guilty but his curiousity was too much to handle so he ended up opening the album anyway.

"Besides, Cho wouldn't mind. I already know about her being a wizard anyway", he thought.

The first photo he saw was that of Cedric who was doing an awkward-looking cartwheel on the green fields outside the castle. Cedric was laughing as he failed each cartwheel. "Hahaha. What a dufus", Draco uttered.

Below that photo was that of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team having a little talk during one of their practices. Draco started looking for Cho in the picture but she wasn't there. "Guess she was the one taking pictures. If she did, great job, Cho".

Draco continued to flip through the pages of the album. Other pictures included Weasley and Granger kissing under the mistletoe, Harry chasing the Snitch during a Quidditch match, mourners from Dumbledore's funeral, Cedric's grave, a full moon partly hidden behind the top of the Astronomy Tower, the shimmery lake beside the Astronomy tower which seemed to be like a sea with a vast horizon. All the shots were beautifully taken. He didn't know Cho had an artist's perspective but he never saw really noticed anyone else inside the school bringing a camera, except for that annoying Gryffindor, Colin Creevy. Each photo was better than the next and he could tell that Cho had invested some time and concentration before taking each one because they weren't just candid snapshots.

Then he came to the last page and saw only one photograph. It seemed to be taken along the corridors of the Room of Requirement. In the photo was a teenager. A male teenager. He stood up with his back on the wall, with his head down and his blonde hair falling to his face. The only movement in the photo was when the boy would look up, run his hand through his hair and give out a heavy sigh.

It was him. Draco was the boy in the photograph. He was in disbelief. When had she taken this picture? How did she do it without me noticing? Where had she been hiding when he took that photo? Draco couldn't help at how nicely the photograph was taken despite the fact that it was him. He was intrigued by what he saw. He was so into the photograph, analyzing every single element in it.

"Well, well, well. Like what you're seeing?", it was a female voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cho's POV

Cho was gasping for air, cursing the apartment maintenance people for not doing anything about the elevator. It seemed like forever to go all the way to the 16th floor with five shopping bags. One bag of toiletries, one bag of clothes for her, two bags of food and one bag of clothes for Draco. Thank God for the power of the credit card. Now that was one muggle invention she really loved. A few more steps and she was finally at her door. She put down the bags took a few more inhales and exhales as she hoped for Draco to like what she had for him. Then she took out the keys from her bag, opened the door and saw Draco staring at the last page of her Hogwarts Photo Album.

"Well, well, well. Like what you're seeing?"

Startled, Draco immediately closed the photo album, looked up and saw Cho standing at the front door with a dagger-look that could kill.

"I'm sorry. I was just. I uh…"

"You were just going through my things without my permission? Oh, how nice, Draco. Really.", Cho said sarcastically

"I was just curious", Draco said, with his head bent down

"And you let this curiosity take over you to the point that you allow yourself to go through people's privacy?" she spat.

"If it was for privacy's sake, then why is it here? Why not hide it along with your Hogwarts books? I mean, if you didn't want other people to see it, you shouldn't place it here", he said back.

"Enough! Just…nevermind". Then Cho dropped her bags (except for the ones which contained food) and went to the kitchen so she could prepare their food.

Cho started to act anxious in the kitchen. "What could Draco be thinking? That I was a stalker and I followed him around school? His face seemed kind of twisted while he was looking at the last photo. Could he be thinking that I like him? Bloody hell. What am I supposed to do?", her thoughts continued to run in her head as she fixed their lunches.

DRACO'S POV

Draco felt sorry for having answered back at Cho. He had no right and he should have stopped himself from looking at the album. He already knew beforehand that it was not the right thing to do. Feeling guilty, he felt the need to follow Cho in the kitchen, so he could make her feel better.

He entered the kitchen and found Cho standing by the kitchen sink. She was just standing there, looking out the window probably thinking of ways she can get rid of him. If ever she had decided to kick him out of the apartment, he'd be ok with it.

"_it's my fault anyway"_

As he approached her, Cho started to talk.

"Sorry for bitching on you. But you know very well that you're not supposed to go through other people's things. I only placed the album there when my room mate finally left for New Zealand. It had been hidden for years, Draco. No one else has seen it. I placed it there so I don't have to get it out from the box where I place all my memorabilia and put it back in everytime I want to look at it. Eversince my room mate left, I felt alone. She was my bestfriend. That album was the only thing which kept me sane around the house. It kept me from being lonely. Those moving photos made me look back in the happier times I spent in Hogwarts. Hogwarts was my sanctuary. It was my escape." Then she turned around and faced Draco. "I'm sorry. I hope you understand".

"It's ok, Cho. It was primarily my fault. I really shouldn't have. Please feel better? And if you've decided on kicking me out, it's ok with me. I hurt you and I deserve whatever it is you wish to do to me" Draco replied.

"I'm not kicking you out Draco, don't worry. It's ok. It's not much of a big deal. Besides, you do live here now and there's no point in keeping it from you since I guess you can pretty much relate with me since we are both wizards and we came from the same school, right? You're someone I'm starting to trust, anyway", said she.

While she was saying all those things, he felt himself walk closer to Cho causing them to be only a few inches apart. He noticed Cho shifting quite uncomfortably, perhaps conscious of how close he was but he didn't care. Draco felt himself being drawn into Cho. He was staring at her face which looked so pleasant. He looked at her eyes which were small but still full of emotion. Then his eyes were fixed on her thin lips which moved as she uttered every word. They were beautiful. As he continued to stare at her lips as she spoke, he lowered his head and moved it closer towards Cho's. He closed his eyes and suddenly Cho fell silent. He could feel her breath on his lips. Just a little more and their lips would finally meet when suddenly

"BUZZ"

"Oh, the pizza's ready!", Cho said enthusiastically and as if nothing _almost_ happened. "Can you help me with preparing the food? I only have two hands you know". Draco heard her but he remained standing, now staring into the space where Cho had been in only seconds before.

"Earth to Draco! I need help here", she said as she snapped her fingers right in front of Draco's face.

"Sorry. My apologies. Here, let me help you", he said as he offered his helping hand. He watched as Cho walked into the living room with their drinks. He waited for her to get out of the kitchen. When she was no longer in the same room, he let out a soft "YES!". Draco felt himself blush and grin like a little boy who had gotten his favorite toy for Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To those who reviewed, namely behindthissmile, TobiasHawk, MaiChang and Mrs. Marty Casey (I know who you are! HAHAHA), thank you so much. 

Chapter 7

CHO'S POV

Cho could only stare at Draco's face. She was immobilized by the mere sight of his face getting closer to his.

"_His eyes just closed. Oh dear Merlin. He's not going to, isn't he?"_

Time seemed to have stood still. Cho feared that maybe her heart was beating to loud for Draco to hear. Why wasn't she doing anything? Did she really want to know what it was like to kiss Draco?

"_His lips are slightly parted." _Cho took a deep breath _"This is it"_

"BUZZ"!

"Oh, the pizza's ready", Cho said, relieved that the close kiss had been cut off. Or was she? Her heart still started to pound upon her cheat. She just went to the oven to get out the heated pizza as if nothing happened. Besides, she didn't really want Draco to think that there was tension between them and that she felt something for him. When she turned around, she saw Draco still standing in the same position, then she looked at the pizza she was holding and then at the drinks and the ice cream cups she had to carry.

"_I need help but the only person who can seems to have been petrified. Silly". _Cho approached Draco and started snapping her fingers right in front of his face.

"Earth to Draco! I need help here", she said.

Draco jerked a bit. "Sorry. My apologies. Here, let me help you". He took the pizza and the ice cream cups.

As Cho walked into the living room, moments of what had almost happened kept on flashing in her head. Did she really know what it was like? Was she really going to allow him?

"_It was so close. It could have been perfect", _she thought. _"Shit. What am I saying? What has gotten over me"?_

Both of them sat down on the coach side by side. There they were, in a moment not as awkward as a couple of minutes ago, without any exchange of words taking place. With a hot, scrumptious-looking pepperoni pizza, two soda-filled cups, two vanilla ice creams with chocolate syrup and two hungry people, _"This is going to take a while", _she thought.

After a couple of bites, Cho saw how much of the pizza was left. _"It's huge!"._ She had only eaten her second slice and her stomach was starting to reject any more food intake. _"Four slices each. And I thought this pizza was enough. Heck, it's more than enough". _She grabed her soda and took a long drink.

"That's it!", Cho said, breaking the silence between them. "Pizza's all yours for the taking". She leaned back on the couch. Draco didn't seem to have heard hear. Cho could tell that he was savoring every bite, every streatch of mozarella and every piece of pepperoni.

"You really have this tendency of losing yourself in the food your eating, eh?", she asked as she gave a small pat on his back. "You better take it easy, Draco. Pizza's all yours anyway so no need to get lost in four slices. You have two more!".

Draco spun his head around and gave Cho a disgruntled look. "What did you say?"

She laughed. "For the third time, I said the pizza's all yours. I'm really full. If I take in even just one more bite, I'll explode. You wouldn't want see such a gruesome sight, right?"

"No", he replied nonchalantly. "Is that all?"

"_For the love of Merlin"_, Cho thought to herself. "How deaf can you get Draco? I also said that you seem to get lost in your food sometimes", she said with a snicker.

"I do not", he replied.

"OH.Yes.You.Do."

"OH.No.I.Don't."

"Well, today isn't the first time you know", she said in between small fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah?", he said in a smart-ass tone. "Prove it then"

As Draco said this, Cho started to laugh hard. Apparently, she noticed that the pizza sauce was all around Draco's mouth. His cheeks were also puffy because of the food he stored in his mouth.

"Great! What's wrong now?", said Draco in a defensive manner. Cho could sense the irritation in his tone. "Your cheeks are all puffed up! There's sauce all over your face! What isn't funny about that? You look like a nine year old kid! Adorable! No shit." She said.

"Adorable! Me!", Draco said in disbelief. Then his tone changed. "Cho, next time you compliment me, make sure that not more than half the female population of Hogwarts hadn't already told me. Next time, tell me something I don't know. Be more original." He jokingly replied.

"Arrogant prat! Your head is filling up the room. Someone's ego is about to burst due to massive inflation". Then Cho did the unthinkable (for her, at least). She get her ice cream cup, scopped out the ice cream and smothered it all over Draco's face. "Now, let's see who's adorable now!"

"Hey! What's the deal!", Draco said. Then he got his own cup and started smothering ice cream all over Cho's face as well.

DRACO'S POV

"Hey! What's the deal!", he said. _"So, you want to play rough, eh?"_, he thought

After what Cho did, Draco needed to get back at her. He didn't want to be the loser. He also got started smothering ice cream all over Cho's face. Cho stood up and started to run towards the door. Draco saw her attempt to get out so he got up and went to the door before she did.

"Oh no you don't.", he said with a smirk, then she smothered more ice cream on Cho's hair.

This went on for a while. Cho was squealing as she tried to get away from him. "Stop Draco! I was just kidding!", she pleaded. "Oh, I'm not falling for your sweet talk, Cho!" he said as he continued to chase her around the room. It was like a cat and mouse game, only with ice cream included.

Draco was actually every moment of what was happening. He hadn't laughed that way in a long time. Ice cream was all over his face and hair and he was feeling so sticky but despite the ugly feeling, he felt so youthful, so alive while they were chasing each other. He felt as if they were both nine year olds. Well actually he'd be nine and she'd be ten, but it didn't really matter. He watched her small frame run around. He remembered the first time he met her. She climbed all the wires and fences quickly but gracefully at the same time. Her laughter sounded so different. It wasn't annoying nor perky and it was infectious. Her lips broke into a wide smile when she stopped on the opposite side of the dining table, right across Draco. When he saw her smile, Draco's heart started to beat even faster. He wanted her to stay tht way for a while. Her hair was all over her face and covered with ice cream. She had ice cream and chocolate stains on her shirt but her face still seemed to glow despite her messy outfit. It was a picture perfect moment. At that moment, Draco finally had the guts to admit to himself.

"_She's beautiful"_

"Oy, Malfoy! Why aren't you moving anymore? Give up already?" Cho said.

"Me? Give up? You wish!", then he walked on the table to get to her side but Cho was too quick. She already managed to run back to the living room.

"Oh no you, don't Chang!" he said as he continued to chase her. And reached her, he did. He finally got hold of Cho in his arms and poured the rest of the ice cream on her.

"You win, Draco! I can't believe you just did that!", she said as she jokingly pushed Draco away. She sat on the floor, took a few deep breaths and then let out at sigh.

"The apartment is a mess", she said.

And a mess it was. Draco saw the walls were splattered with ice cream. So was the floor. Good thing the couch was unharmed because it would be such a hassle to clean it all up.

"Don't worry. I'll help you clean up." He said.

"You better" she said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm only doing it cause I don't want you to feel so much like a loser"

"Hey! You made me do it" she replied then she smacked his head.

"Ouch", he rubbed his head. "Ok. It's my fault. I'm sorry Cho", he said as he pouted.

"Oh, I'm not falling for those puppy-dog eyes Draco. Get your ass up and help me clean up this horrible mess."

Get his ass up, Draco did.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Keep those reviews coming! I'd really appreciate them. By the way, I am dedicating this Chapter to a dear friend of mine, Beba. –winkwinknudgenudge-

Chapter 8

DRACO'S POV

The mess they easily made was so difficult to undo. Draco brushed the walls as Cho mopped the floor. He would give her short glances whenever she wasn't looking and whenever she caught him, she would stick out her tongue then laugh. He didn't mind seeing Cho do this. Besides, she looked even more attractive when she would act child-like.

The place only became spotless after an hour of cleaning. Draco was exhausted.

"_Who would have thought brushing walls can actually make you break a sweat"_. Then he saw Cho sit down on the floor again. He approached then sat down beside her.

"Hey, Cho"

"Yeah?" she turned to him. _"God. She truly is beautiful"_

"About what I said…"

"Which one?"

"About all the girls at Hogwarts telling me I'm adorable? That was a joke."

Cho bursted out laughing.

"Aww. Draco. I know it was a joke but you don't have to feel sorry about it. I know you were just playing around". She gave him another pat on the back.

"No. Cause you might think that I'm arrogant. That I'm the same Draco back at wizarding school. But I'm not." He lowered his head when he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and a voice in his ear.

"I know Draco. I know". Draco felt a shiver up his spine as Cho whispered into his ear.

"Now Draco, I suggest that you go take a bath now before the ants feast on you and gobble you up. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Good. Towel's in the bathroom.", then she winked at him, stood up and walked back to her room.

CHO'S POV

Cho stayed in her room for a while and locked herself in because she wouldn't want Draco to see her all giddy. For the first time after a long time, she was smiling. And it wasn't just any smile because it was a real one. She missed the feeling of smiling and she was surprised because she still knew how to. What surprised her even more was the mere fact that the person who was making her smile was a person who made almost all the Hogwarts students disappointed. Of all people, it was The Draco Malfoy who had made her feel happiness again and she wanted to thank him for that.

She was lying on the floor. Looking back at the game they just had. Then she remembered when they were cleaning her place. She could feel Draco's eyes on her. She could tell that she was giving her glances. Somehow, this made her feel uneasy so just distracted herself through cleaning but there were times when she couldn't help it because she wanted to look at him, too.

"His eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever looked up. They're full of soul and his gaze is just so..so hypnotizing. I feel like I can stare at his eyes all day. The way his blonde hair falls down on his face makes him even more, dare I say it, attractive. When he caught me in his arms, I wanted us to stay that way for a longer time. His grip was so secure but it was so warm and comforting at the same time. Even if we were just playing around. Draco, why are you doing this to me? Why are you starting to make me feel something I can't explain?"

Cho kept on thinking about Draco when suddenly there was a slight knock on her door.

"Hold on a sec" then she stood up and opened the door. To her surprise, it was Draco. Her jaw dropped because it was the first time she had seen Draco that way.

"Oh.My.God"

He was covered only by a towel which was wrapped around his hips. His hair dropped to his face but not covering it completely. The water from his hair dripped down to his face, his neck then down to his exposed torso. Cho knew that her eyes were glued on Draco's upper body but she couldn't help it. Draco was thin but his arms were toned, his shoulders were broad, his chest well-built and his abs were well-defined. His body sort of looked like that of a swimmer. Cho didn't want to admit it to herself but she was turned on by what was standing in front of her.

"Must be because of the Quidditch. But that was too long ago. Unless he still played Quidditch after graduation. I have seen my other team mates with their upper bodies exposed but they don't come any closer to Draco."

After a few moments of silence, Cho finally got herself to speak.

"Wha—wha-what is it? Uhm. Draco?"

"I forgot to tell you that I didn't have any other clothes"

"Oh dear!" Cho said as she placed her hand on her head. "Thank goodness you reminded me. Follow me to the living room"

Cho got the bags which were still on the floor. She then sat on the couch patted the space beside her, gesturing Draco to sit beside her. As he came closer to her, Cho felt uneasy.

"Distract yourself Cho.Distract yourself. Do not look at him straight in the eye. You will avoid his gaze. Just look at the clothes you are about to give him. Ok? Ok."

But no matter how hard Cho distracted herself, she still couldn't help but give quick glances at Draco.

"See, I got you clothes from the mall earlier since I figured out that you probably don't have any because the first time I saw you, you were only carrying one paper bag and I think those clothes in the paper bag had already been used? Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So anyway, everything inside this bag is for you. I do hope they fit you well.", she said quickly. Cho couldn't take what she was seeing anymore so she just stood up and went straight to bathroom.

DRACO'S POV

Draco watched as Cho quickly walked to the bathroom.

"What did I do wrong? She couldn't be mad? If she's mad because I didn't have my own clothes, she didn't have to buy new ones. I may not have money but I can manage with two sets of clothing."

Draco felt guilty because for the past days, she had been dependent on Cho on almost everything. The food, the clothes she had just given him and most importantly the place. He was sharing with the electricity and the water supply but he couldn't afford to help her pay for the bills.

Draco stood up and walked back to his room. He closed the door then took out all the clothes Cho had given him. There were five pairs of boxers, 2 pairs of pants, 2 pairs of shorts, around 6 shirts, 2 pairs of pajamas and a new hoodie. In the bag was a better toothbrush, a comb, some powder and a cologne

"Cool. Finally I don't have to use hotel toothbrushes anymore. Thank you so much Cho on everything. I know I can't be dependent on Cho. She has no job but she still managed to give me all of this." Then he froze.

"That's it! I'll go get a job so I can help Cho financially. In that way, I can also repay her for the things she has been doing for me"

It was settled. Draco decided to starting looking for a job first thing in the morning. He put on one of the shirts Cho gave him and a pair of boxers and jumped into bed.

"It was a long day. Goodnight New York. Goodnight Cho Chang"

Then he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: so much has been happening in my life. My final exams for Theology just finished but I still have a lot on my mind. I needed to distract myself from everything else academic-related because I might go crazy if I go on thinking about them. I needed to escape from it all. So, I decided to just update since I have ideas waiting to be typed down. Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 9

CHO'S POV

Thoughts kept on coming as much as the water which trailed along Cho's red and black hair, porcelian face and delicate curves. _"How rude it was for me to just leave Draco there, but I think he can manage on his own". _ What made her decide to leave was the mere fact that she was so distracted with Draco. _"I don't want him to think that I'm some slut salivating over his well-built body. I'd be making a fool of myself if I stayed any longer. Showing my uneasiness isn't going to help at all". _As much as possible, Cho wanted to avoid any awkward vibe in her apartment. After bathing, she brushed her teeth, put some night cream on her face and went to her room to sleep.

She lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"_There isn't anything awkward in the situation earlier. Draco was calm and casual. He was just being his usual self. But then again, did he intentionally knock on my door without any clothes on? Wait a minute. Why am I making such a big deal out of this matter anyway? Since when did I care about how appealing a half-naked "retired" death eater anyway? Why is he making it so hard for me."_

Then she lay on her right and stared out the window. What had been outside her window was a beautiful night sky. The moon was full and a lot of stars had been out that night.

"_Cho, he's not making it hard for you. You're making it hard for yourself. Could you be feeling something for Draco? No. You cannot feel anything for him. I mean sure, he's confessed that he's changed and that he wants to get away from all the darkside bullshit but you never know. What if he was out to get you? It's all game? He's been quite a womanizer back at Hogwarts so what difference does it make now? He may just be trying to gain your sympathy and then use you, eventually. Next thing you know, you're apartment's going to be his personal motel". _

Cho grabbed the pillow and put it over her face

"_I believe that he's sincere with his motives. That he just wants to escape. He wants to escape from his past and I think that me being around may actually be of great help. I myself am running away from the past and from what my parents really want me to be. He doesn't want to become a death eater. I don't want to become an Auror. We can help each other out of our respective shitholes alive. _

_So what if I feel something for him? If so, could I say that I'm in love"?_

The pillow over her face was suffocating her so she just went back to staring at the ceiling.

"_You're not in love, Cho. You can't be in love. Who are you to say that you're in love when you don't even know what love means in the first place? What you felt for Cedric back then was nothing more but mere infatuation. After Cedric, you hit it off with Adrian but with him, you became either a walking crackhead or a demented junkie. You weren't in love with Adrian because you feel in love with all the drugs he could give you". _

"Argh! That's it! No more internal debates"! Cho screamed as she pulled her hair out. "I need to fall asleep"

Cho rushed to her dresser and opened the lowest drawer. In the drawer were her past journals and a box of memorabilia from Cedric. Cho took out everything until she came upon a red box with the words "Cheesecake, etc." imprinted on it. She felt a wave of excitement as she took off the lid "_It's been a while. Besides, there's an urgency for it"_

Inside the box were three bottles of valium, some used syringes, left over coke, some heroine and 2 stalks of maryjanes. "Well, hello lovelies!"

Cho immediately reached for the valium only to find out that all three bottles had been completely consumed. She was in no mood for coke as she was in no mood to puncture herself with a needle. _"Fine, I'll just settle with this"_, she thought to herself as she grabbed the bag of grass and the box of rolling paper. She rolled herself 2 joints. _"I guess this is enough. What a fucked up joint. Rolling skills are rusty. Oh well. Doesn't matter anyway". _

Cho lay down on her bed. She opened her sidetable drawer to get out her lighter. Two in the morning, the first joint was lit and Cho was smoking her way to sleep. _"Aaah. This feels so much better." _

Later on, Cho was feeling euphoric and light. She felt as if she was being lifted up to the heavens. _"Oh how I miss flying on my broom. Ah. The Quidditch days"._ And from there, Cho was able to distract herself from the debate she was having with herself earlier. Her thoughts were happier, more carefree and more sponatenous. By her second joint, Cho felt her eyelids dropping. Before falling asleep completely, she placed the remains of the joint in the side table drawer, hiding it under papers and folders from her former job.

Then, it was off to dreamland.

DRACO'S POV

The alarm went off at exactly 8 in the morning and did not fail at waking Draco up. He groaned.

Draco wasn't the only one growling for his stomach did as well.

"Shut up stomach. You'll be eating breakfast soon. I'll feed you. Just wait_" _he said to himselfas he patted his stomach. "I hope Cho made me another batch of pancakes again". He told himself as he rushed out to the dining area only to find the vase on the table.

"Crap. She probably isn't up yet. Might as well whip up my own food" he mumbled. Draco opened the pantry and searched for breakfast which won't be so tedious.

"Hmm. What to cook. What to cook" he spoke as he stroked his chin.

"Aha!" Draco grabbed a box of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. "This should be pretty easy to do." So there, he boiled the water, poured in the macaroni and waited for the pasta to get cooked. By the end of the whole "cooking" process, Draco saw that the macaroni and cheese could serve two people.

"_I guess I can leave some for Cho. It's my turn to serve her breakfast"._

He took a quick glance at the corridor just to see if Cho's door had been opened. She was still asleep

"See Cho. If I didn't care for you so much, I wouldn't be doing this for you"

Then he placed the macaroni and cheese on the table. Draco opened the refrigerator hoping to find something he can drink besides water. He saw some oranges and decided to make some juice out of it. After preparing the juice, Draco sat down and indulged in his self-prepared breakfast. She left some juice for Cho but placed it in the refrigerator first. As for the macaroni and cheese, well, he left it on the table.

Draco rushed when he looked that the wall clock read "9:30".

"Oh shit", he muttered then rushed to the bathroom. He took a cool shower, brushed his teeth, put on the clothes Cho had given him. Before leaving, he went in front of Cho's door and just stood there for a couple of seconds, staring at the photograph which was hanged on the door. He touched the picture and trailed his finger along Cho's cheek as he whispered to the picture, as if talking to the real Cho.

"I'm doing this all for you Cho. Wish me luck. I'll make it back just in time".

Then out the door he went.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry if it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with dance rehearsals the whole month. Rehearsals were cancelled today so right now, I present you all with the succeeding chapter. Much thanks goes to all those who reviewed!

Chapter 10

"_I won't let you! Let him live the life he chooses"! said a female voice_

"_No Cho! They'll only kill you"_

"_I don't care" she said in reply "you deserve a better life. A life not with these wretched people"_

"_Ah. So we're wretched people now so you claim", said another female voice_

_Then a bright green light flashed and the next thing she saw was a blonde man lying lifeless on the ground._

With a loud thud on the bedside drawer came a loud "ouch" from Cho. She had fallen off her bed and lay still on the floor in slight pain.

"Bloody, that hurt like hell", she exclaimed as she started to feel around her head, searching for a possible bump. Eventually she came across a big lump inches above her nape. Once she touched it, it felt wet. There was blood.

"Holy shit", she cursed

"_I must've fallen hard and hit my head on the sharp edge", _she thought to herself.

"Stupid table!" she muttered as she stood up slowly. It took Cho almost forever to get up from her former position. As she slowly moved herself upwards, pain started to shoot up her nerves.

"Oh dear!" she said. _"Strange"_, she then thought. It felt as if she had been petrified or placed in a body bind. Then she remembered what she had seen before she woke up.

"DRACO!", she called out for him, afraid of what might have happened to him.

She hurriedly stood up, not caring of the pain was starting to drive her crazy. She had to make sure Draco was doing all right. The green light could only come from one unforgivable curse. She had seen that light many times and she was sure of what it really was. It was **that** spell. And in the state Cho was in the night before, she wasn't so sure if everything had really happened or if she was dreaming all along.

Cho walked quickly to Draco's bedroom only to find the room sparkling clean and the bed all made up.

"Merlin. It can't be" Cho said.

Tears had started to fill up her eyes. Draco was gone.

Cho tried to recall the vision she had witnessed. Draco was lifeless on a pavement.

"_so it's impossible for him to have been killed in my place"_

"This whole damn city is cemented. Damn it! He could be anywhere!"

Cho's heart started to race. Panic took the best of her and Draco's possible condition filled her thoughts.

As she rushed out to the living room, there was still no sign of Draco. She checked the kitchen which happened to be empty. The chairs were disaligned, the dishes were left unwashed and there was a plate of unfinished macaroni on the table but no note from Draco at all.

Cho thought that someone might have dragged him out her place and took him to a park perhaps or another one of those dark, isolated alley were those heartless slaves of the dead Dark Lord could get away with their killing. She knew she had to prepare herself for the worse even if it kills her and breaks her heart.

Fear was not the only thing taking over Cho. The slight pain she had been feeling earlier was getting worse. She knew she had to fight the pain. She had to do it for Draco's sake. She had to find him and take him back where he belongs and that would be with her in that humble apartment in the more quiet area of New York.

"_Draco, please still be alive. I cannot afford to lose you. I cannot afford to lose a person I love..yet again._"

Then she walked to the door. As she held unto the door knob, an unbearable pain came over her. Cho felt as if she was being sucked into a hole. She gave out a loud scream then everything became black

Unknown to Cho, Draco was alive. He hasn't been attacked or hurt in any way. In fact, he was still trying his luck in the city, looking for a decent occupation he can earn a considerable amount of money from.

He was going around in circles already and good luck didn't seem to be going around with him that day. There weren't many job openings in the city. If ever there were, they would be technology-related.

"I don't even know how to operate a computer. Let alone open one! Poor stupid muggles for not being capable of magic. Thank goodness I am not one of them. Pity I have to act like one of them" Draco told himself with a snicker.

Incapable of muggle tasks or not, Draco still gathered as many application forms as he could. After an hour or so, he grew tired of walking around. His feet throbbed with pain so he sat down at the next bench he saw.

"_I need a break and might as well go through these stupid forms"_

Disappointment was all Draco felt as each form required a diploma attached to it and a college and or high school background was needed for education.

Draco started to whisper to himself.

"College? High School? What in the world? I've only gone to one Wizarding School and it was a horrible experience all by itself. These muggles have to through so many schools before starting out with a job. But Cho was able to get a job. She must've studied college. I don't want to go to any fucking school anymore just to get hired. I'm not risking it."

Just then, chills started to run up Draco's spine and it gave Draco the strangest feeling ever. But then again it was already getting cold.

"_Probably just the weather. Or is it. I think I have to get home soon"_

Draco started walking just then, the Don't Walk light flashed red as he approached the pedestrian lane.

He tapped his foot on the cemented floor impatiently. Waiting for the signal to walk again. "What is wrong with this city. First, they have no jobs for me and second, these stupid flashing lights!" As he said this, Draco noticed that someone had looked at him. It was a blonde-haired girl and when Draco caught her eye, he gave her a mean, cold look. A look he hadn't done since his last encounter with Potter.

"What are you looking at, you bimbo?"

The girl only stared. Then she looked down

"Hey, I'm talking to you! What's your problem? Why can't you look at me straight in the eye? Scared!"

Then the girl just walked away.

"Pathetic" Draco said with a snicker. It had been a while since he last acted in his cold demented ways and it somehow felt good. As the Walk sign flashed, he started to walk once again. Although he felt quite disturbed because the girl he had thrown a fit at seemed all to familiar. He tried to dismiss this thought and went on home.

Somewhere along the red light district of the city, the same young woman rushed up the steep steps of the rusty stairs of an old worn-down building. She came bursting through the only door in the 8th floor.

"I found him! I finally found him! He's alive! He's here in New York City!" The girl shrieked in an annoying tone and giggled so perkily after doing so.

"Where exactly?" asked a man. "You better not be shitting me again this time. You clearly know that not every blonde-haired guy you see here is Draco. May I just remind you that we are in America. The place is infested with blonde heads"

"Excuse me. But I am not lying. Since when did I lie to you?"

"You always have, you know", the man replied.

"Shut up for once and let me explain.! Look, I know it's him. I am a hundred percent sure. When I heard a voice speak, I looked at who it was right away because the voice sounded so familiar and when I turned to my side, I saw him and apparently he had seen me, too. I tell you, those captivating gray eyes still remain so cold. The way he gazed at me was so much like Draco's", the girl said in a more serious and melancholy tone inside.

"I've been wanting to see him for so long because I miss him so. I am still head over heels in love with him and I happen to still know things about him. So don't call me a liar. Don't you dare", she continued

"If he was Draco, the love of your life", the man said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone, "why did he not recognize you then?"

"Do you happen to be blind? Stupid? Or both? There's no way he'd be able to recognize me with my blonde hair. I've changed throughout the years. I've matured and my features have become different, in case you did not notice. With the hat I'm wearing, I doubt that he had a clear glimpse of my face", she spat at him

"Very well then, I believe you", the man finally affirmed.

"By the way, I believe he is looking for a job here in the city and I do think that it would be the perfect opportunity to get him back to our side" she said

"I know what you're thinking. Very well, Pansy. Bring out your wand. We'll do some killing tonight"


	11. Chapter 11

"Great. Why must muggles do things the harder way all the time"? Draco muttered to himself as he saw the subway train jampacked. People, young and old standing, struggling to get some breathing space even for just a while. "Unbelievable", he said once again.

As he boarded the subway back to Cho's flat, an odd feeling of restlessness started to kick in. His heart started pounding harder and faster as tiny beads of cold sweat started to trickle down his back. All those due to a reason unknown to him, but whatever it was, Draco had a feeling it was something evidently strange. Something he has not encountered ever since he set foot in the world he never thought he would dare live in, the Muggle world.

Then Draco's thoughts drifted to Cho.

"_What if Cho was involved? Is she all right? Or is she still fast asleep?",_ he thought.

He stared blankly outside the window as these thoughts started to race through his head. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, hoping that the train would go any faster. _"if only I had my wand.."_. If only, Draco thought. He could make the train go faster but then again maybe he could apparate. The latter option was too risky. _"Come to think of it, dealing with magic is risky". _ Pissed that he was incapable of doing anything but wait for his stop, Draco went back to his thoughts once more.

Not a lot of people loaded off the train on the first stop but Draco was lucky enough to have found a seat. His legs were starting to get tired and shaky because of the anxiety he had been feeling ever since he boarded the train. Draco sat down, resting his head on window trying to calm down and distract himself even for just a while. He took in some deep breaths, although it wasn't much of a great help because all he was taking in was a mixed scent of perspiration, perfume and what not. Either way, the twisting sensation in his stomach started to slowly disappear. Later on, his eyelids started drooping. Next thing Draco knew, he was falling into deep slumber.

"_You are not to harm her! Leave her alone"! Draco spat_

"_No Draco! They'll only kill you! I can defend myself. Stay behind me!" Cho said_

"_No" he said in reply "you need not protect me! I should be the one protecting you"_

"_Aww. Such a sweet moment between the both of you. Pathetic to be honest thus I am putting to an end", said another female voice_

_Then a bright green light flashed and the next thing he saw was Cho, eyes open but still beautiful only this time lifeless on the ground._

"CHO!"

Draco woke up shouting, perspiring greatly. He ran his hand through his hair which became even more of a mess. He wiped his eyes then looked around only to see a vacant train.

"What in Merlin's name!" he exclaimed. It was only then that Draco realized that he had missed his stop. He needed to get back home as soon as possible after what he had just dreamt of. He needed to get back to Cho and see if she was doing all right. To see if she was still alive.

Draco was no Sneer and no expert in interpreting dreams (and at that moment, he wish he had payed more attention to Trelawney's psychotic teachings), but sometimes his dreams would become accurate predictions of what lies ahead.

Without hesitation, Draco pulled the emergency stop and ran quickly to the door, when all of a sudden..

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Draco hit the ground hard. He was in utmost pain. Who could have done it?

"Well, well. We meet again Draco Malfoy. Remember me? Theodore Nott?"

Draco gave no reply as the pain he was feeling began to throb

"Oh. Can't speak? Under my mercy, finally", Theodore said in a sadistic tone. "You never really gave much attention to your other fellow Slytherins besides your posse", he continued, "but that is not my point. You see, my father was a Death Eater, just like us"

"I do not have time for this, you bastard", struggle was in Draco's voice

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Draco screamed in agony.

"Now listen to me, Malfoy. As I was saying, my father was a Death Eater and I have decided to follow his footsteps. But how can I go on serving the Dark Lord when there is no one to lead us?"

"Don't you…dare speak of… the Dark.. in front of me..I am…not…like you", Draco said in between breaths

"Everyone else will be pleased now that I've found you. That's right. I am not alone, Malfoy. Loyal followers of the Dark Lord still live and would love to avenge his death. Wouldn't you want to do the same? This would make your dead parents finally be proud of bearing a son like you!" Nott declared with an evil laugh

"I know no father! I have disowned him! You have no idea how my mother was a person!" Draco spat back at him, finally regaining his strength. "Count me out of your stupid plan!" he said angrily

"Very well then. You asked for it Malfoy. Stop pretending that you've changed", said Nott with much sarcasm.

"CRU-"

But with a loud crack of thunder, Draco was gone.

Draco had apparated back to the apartment kitchen.

"Cho!", he called out but received no reply. As went out the kitchen and into the living room, his eyes grew wide at the sight which beheld him. It was Cho, sprawled across the living room floor looking pale and lifeless.

"NO!" he exclaimed as he ran to the body. He scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. "Please, don't be dead. You can't be dead Cho!", he said as he continued to shake her. He placed his fingers below her nostrils, hopefully to sense the warmth of her breathing. She was still alive. Draco started to shake her even more.

"CHO! CHO CHANG! WAKE UP CHANG! WAKE UP!"

"WAKE UP CHANG! WAKE UP!"

"_Who could that be_", Cho thought. "_Please do not wake me"_

"Cho! Wake up, please. I'm begging you"

Then, miraculously, Cho slowly got back to her senses. She was starting to feel the shaking and she was starting to recognize the voice calling out her name. Her eyelids flew open and saw Draco's face inches away from hers.

"Draco! You're alive"! then she embraced him. "Thank goodness. I thought you…" Cho could not go on with what she wanted to say as she started sobbing on his shoulders. She felt Draco's arms wrap around her. His grip firm but comforting and warm.

"I thought I lost you", he whispered into her ear. "I thought they took you away", then he started stroking his hair.

Cho did not know what to say. She just held Draco even tighter. After a few mintues, they broke away from each other. It was time that both of them started explaining what had just happened.

"…and there you were. Lying on the ground because this unknown girl gave you an Unforgivable Curse. I wasn't able to hear her say it in my dream but with the green light I saw, I knew it was the Avada Kedavra" Cho narrated as calmly as possible.

Draco was in awe. He could not say anything. His jaw dropping reflected the shock he had been given.

"Draco? What's wrong?", Cho asked skeptically

"It's..it's" Draco said as he tried to pull himself back together. "It's just that… I had almost the same dream. Only it was you lying on the ground. You were the one who got killed. You were still the one protecting me, though. And you know what, this guy from Slytherin, or so he claims, Theodore Nott I believe was his name, attacked me in the subway before I apparated here."

"You apparated?"

"Yes" Draco said with determination

Silence.

Cho gave out a heavy sigh. "Did you not recognize the girl in your dream? You know, the one who had cast the spell?"

"No."

"Oh" was all Cho could say.

"That's freaky, isn't it." She uttered.

"I know" he replied "it's all fucked up. Someone's been playing with our minds"

"But no one is capable of doing so right?" she questioned

"Cho!" Draco said with annoyance, "with the great amount of determination those blokes have to avenge You-Know-Who, they must have learned skills which the Dark Lord himself mastered. They're that desperate, Cho! Don't be stupid"

"Now, don't go calling me stupid. Is there anything wrong with asking? I have not been in contact with any person of the Wizarding World right after I quit Auror training. At least I leave a note before I leave as not to get you worried but it seems that you don't give a damn if I do get worried or not!"

"Now don't go all mental on me! I do give a damn!", he said in a raised voice

"You do! Well it doesn't show?", Cho was starting to shout.

"Cho, it's just a fucking note! What is the big deal!" Draco argued.

"What the fuck do you mean by saying it's not big deal? Of course it is Draco! Especially for me! Because I want to know if you're doing all right! Because I care Draco! You got me worried sick! I was so close to reporting to the Ministry"

"Don't you fucking dare report to the Ministry! They're a bunch of imbeciles!"

"Well if you left me--"

"Shut up Cho! Shut up! Who told you to care anyway! Who Chang? Who? For all I know, you only cared about Hogwarts heroes! Diggory then Potter! You only cared about those who were like you Chang! And I hate to say this but I am not like you! Who gives a shit when I'm gone!"

"Because—"

"Do not interrupt me,. Chang! I do not like being interfered when speaking! "

Cho was taken back. She could not believe it. She was in shock but Draco did not seem to care as he went on shouting at her.

"It is not your task to meddle with my life as I can see that you have issues yourself which you have to mend.", Draco said with much anger.

"But no! You go around acting like everything is ok just to make me feel better? Am I right, Chang? Don't be a hypocrite for bloody hell's sake!"

"I am not meddling!", she shouted once more. "I'm just trying to help! I do not want anything to happen to you! Which is why I want you to stay in this place. Which is why you must not leave this place without a note or my company! Look at the gravity of the situation, Draco!"

"Stop being so protective! Sto..stop acting like my mother!

"I am not trying to be your—"

"I DON'T NEED YOU!"

These words brought Cho to tears. But she still struggled to defend her side despite the pain and the tears

"Yes you do need me! You have no other place to go to! I'm here to protect you"

"Well, here's the scoop, Cho! You don't have to do that! Know why? Because I don't want you to, anymore! I don't want you killed! I don't want you to risk your life!"

"Fuck you Malfoy! You are still that insensitive prat you have always been! You got me fooled again!" Cho screamed frantically

"Insenstive?" Me? How dare you insult—"

"I am not insulting you Draco because it's the truth! If you weren't so insensitive and dense, then you would have realized by now that I have been doing everything for you because I.. because.." Cho's voice started to soften.

"..because I love you."

Draco only stared at her, surprised at the revelation.

"You heard that Malfoy!" she started going frantic again, "I love you! Since my 7th year at Hogwarts! I felt empathy towards people expecting from you! Expecting you to kill Dumbledore but deep inside you did not want to! I was a victim of expectations and high hopes, too, Malfoy! I wanted to reach out to you, thinking that we could help each other out of our hellholes! But I was wrong.. I was fucking wrong!"

Then slapping Draco's face, she ran to her room and slammed the door.

Draco felt the warmth of Cho's slap on his right cheek then whispered "I love you, too" 


	12. Chapter 12

If there was one thing that never fails to trigger Cho's anger, it was being taken for granted. Apparently, that was what Draco just did.

She had done everything for him wholeheartedly. It was not for the sake of being civil. She offered him not just an empty room, but her home. She had prepared almost every meal. She bought him clothes and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, it seems that she cared for him.

So much.

She wanted to protect him even more since the terrifying dream she just had. All she wanted to do was to reach out to him despite the reputation the silver-haired boy had. She had heard stories about him in the past and everytime Marietta Edgecomb would come running to the Ravenclaw table bearing rumors on the sinister brat, her interest in him only grew.

It wasn't as if she liked him in that way but there was just something about Draco that drew her to him. There was just too much mystery behind his pale face and deep grey eyes.

Who would have thought that years later, by some weird twist o fate, would she be capable of unlocking some of the many secrets Draco kept to himself?

That he was so weak? So vulnerable?

And more importantly, that she was capable of changing him, of (as he said days ago) saving him?

"_But he said he didn't need me"_, she thought to herself.

Tears were streaming down Cho's porcelain face.

Why did he have to shut her out? Why now? After everything that they had shared and after everything that _almost_ happened between them?

Cho looked at her hands. One of which just slapped the man she had just confessed her feelings to.

"_He deserved to be slapped. It's his turn to get hurt this time around_"

She was sick of it all.

She hated him.

She hated herself.

She hated feeling something for him despite the anger which continues to boil inside her.

"Fuck you Draco Malfoy!" she shouted, not caring if she heard him or not. "Fuck you! Go to fuckin' hell!"

She let out all her emotions and later on started to punch the wall which separated her from him, not paying heed to the blood trickling from her wounds.

Draco was lying.

Draco was guilty.

Draco was guilty for having lied to Cho. What he just told her was the complete opposite of how he really felt.

"_**Stop being so protective! Sto..stop acting like my mother!**_

"_**I am not trying to be your—"**_

"_**I DON'T NEED YOU!"**_

_**These words brought Cho to tears. But she still struggled to defend her side despite the pain and the tears**_

"_**Yes you do need me! You have no other place to go to! I'm here to protect you"**_

"_**Well, here's the scoop, Cho! You don't have to do that! Know why? Because I don't want you to, anymore! I don't want you killed! I don't want you to risk your life!"**_

"_**Stop being so protective! Sto..stop acting like my mother!**_

"_**I am not trying to be your—"**_

"_**I DON'T NEED YOU!"**_

_**These words brought Cho to tears. But she still struggled to defend her side despite the pain and the tears**_

"_**Yes you do need me! You have no other place to go to! I'm here to protect you"**_

"_**Well, here's the scoop, Cho! You don't have to do that! Know why? Because I don't want you to, anymore! I don't want you killed! I don't want you to risk your life!"**_

He looked back to the argument that just sparked between them.

"_I fucked up big time"_, he thought to himself "_and it seems like the end of the line"_.

Draco breathed out a heavy sigh and plopped himself on the couch. He wanted to cry, shed tears and bring out all the pain inside.

Of course he needed her. He wanted to be with her. No wait, he wanted her, but he just had to let his arrogance get in the way. Arrogance was a Malfoy thing and at that very moment, he hated the fact that he was one.

As he ran his fingers through his silvery blonde hair, he remembered the slap Cho had just given him. It was full of force and so full of anger and Draco knew he deserved it.

"_In fact, I deserve more than just a slap"_

And most definitely, she did not deserve Cho. He was not worth her time, her effort and her love. He was not worth her tears.

Maybe he should leave, but then again, where would he go? He wasn't so safe anymore after what happened on the subway.

"_As much as she hates me, I think dying would hurt her even more_" and Draco knew that he could not afford to see Cho suffer some more.

"_What's left for me to do?"_, he asked himself. He knew the answer to his own question.

Draco buried his face in his hands and started to cry his eyes out. As he cried and softly cursed himself for being the insensitive prat that he is, there was suddenly a series of loud bangs from the wall which separated him from her.

The banging continued and he knew it came from Cho's room.

"What in the world could she be doing?"

Then she could hear faint screams and this did not seem to be good. He quickly stood up and ran to her room only to see the door closed. He turned the door knob.

Locked.

He started calling out for her.

"Cho! Cho!"

More screaming. More banging.

"Cho! Open up! Unlock the door!"

She was shouting something which he could not understand but the door remained locked

"Cho! Answer me! Please! I beg you!"

Then Draco started banging on the door.

Later that evening, () and () were conversing over hot lattes at a coffee shop two blocks away from the subway station.

If they weren't conversing in hushed tones, they would be less suspicious and look more like a couple simply enjoying each other's company in a humble coffee beanery.

A barista, a manager and a cashier were working there for the night and they had been talking about the two strange and gothic looking people seated at the table at the far-end corner of the place.

"Hey dude, check out those two freaks at the corner?", the barista mentioned to the cashier.

"Not too loud, they'll hear you! I've been observing them, too. What's up with those cloaks, man?" the cashier replied.

"Two geeks walking around pretending to be Sith Lords, perhaps?", the manager interfered their conversation. "You two should be doing more of what you should be doing instead of looking and picking on people"

"Sorry sir", the barista and cashier said in unison. The two once again threw glances at () and () only to see them glaring in the most evil way. The barista and the cashier quickly looked away, not minding the goosebumps the two supposed freaks had just given them.

Pansy noticed the two muggles looking at them with curiosity and suddenly, she had an idea.

"Hey (), I think I know how we can get Draco again", she said

"How? Got a plan?"

"Yeah. We're going to help him get a job", Pansy said with much confidence. "Come closer so I can tell you"

"This better be good Parkinson", () remarked

"Oh, it is just so damn good"


End file.
